To Kill a Mocking Vampire
by brightnightwriter
Summary: Set Ep.2 Season 2. Stefan's old friend arrives to help with the Katherine issue after learning that she knows her. She is also there to help Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! **

**A/N So this is just an idea that popped into my head while I was watching 'Bad Moon Rising', and it sorta grew from there... I'm not sure how often I'll update cause I already have another story to finish. Still, I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**SUMMARY:**

An old friend of Stefan's Charlotte, comes into town to help out with the Katherine Issue. They all soon realize that Charlotte and Katherine know each other. Charlotte is eager to stake Katherine... and help Damon move on... DamonXOC

**

* * *

**

"Let him go." A quiet voice Salvatore turned around to see that the voice belonged to a young woman a few inches shorter than him.

"Listen, Honey, you have no idea who you're talking to." Damon said, turning back to Jeremy. Suddenly he found himself a few feet away from Jeremy with a hand around his neck. Damon snorted. He put his hand over hers, trying to pry her fingers off, and Damon found himself grimacing.

"Are you a vampire, related to the Lockwood's, or some third category?" Damon asked in annoyance. How was he supposed to intimidate depression boy if he was getting his ass kicked by this random chick?

"Vampire." She said, releasing him. Damon nodded, interested. She was attractive, with midnight hair and bright green eyes. He stepped forward, smashing his lips to hers. To his intense surprise she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Jeremy rolled his eyes, walking away with the mixed expression of confusion and disgust.

The kiss didn't last long however as the two were suddenly pulled apart.

"Charlotte. I'm glad you could join me." Stefan said, holding the two apart.

"Stefano!" Charlotte exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Stefan. He hugged her back. Damon looked between the two in surprise.

"Stefano? I refuse to believe that you slept with anyone so hot." Damon commented. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"That makes perfect sense, considering that you two both "fell" for the same girl in 1864, and now once again you've fallen for a girl who looks just like her." Charlotte said sarcastically. Damon raised his eyebrows at her.

"I see someone knows our history. Go romance Elena or something, Stefan, while Charlotte and I finish what we starting before." Damon said, stepping towards Charlotte. Stefan's arm shot out in between the two.

"I don't think so." Stefan said to his brother.

"Stefan, the big brother act got old a century ago, especially since I'm older than you." Charlotte told him. "I'm actually hungry. I haven't eaten in about a day and a half. And I've lost a ton of blood." Charlotte murmured, looking around at the carnival attendants.

"You've gone a day and a half without feeding and you still haven't gone psycho?" Damon asked in surprise while Stefan asked, "You lost a ton of blood, why?" She ignored both.

"Ah. Who's the blonde?" Charlotte asked, nodding towards a blonde boy.

"Mutt?" Damon asked.

"Matt." Stefan corrected.

"Yes, Mutt." Damon repeated. Stefan turned to Charlotte.

"You can't feed off of him. He's a friend. And you have to be careful about who you feed off in this town. There are people who know about vampires, and they have vervain." Stefan warned.

"How did they get vervain?" She asked, dismayed. She rounded on Damon. "Really? Why the hell would you give them vervain?." She said suddenly. Both brothers looked confused.

"Are you a mind reader?" Stefan asked in mild surprise.

"What am I thinking of now?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"What you want to do to me later." She answered. Damon's face turned into shock, and Charlotte laughed.

"It wouldn't take a mind reader to figure that out, considering you just kissed me even though you had no clue who I was. I have no idea what I am. I sometimes just know stuff." She added. She paused, sniffing the air.

"Hmm… someone's having dinner. Some messy new vamp. You guys are aware of that, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Caroline." Damon cursed. "Go find Elena. I'll take Charlotte here and take care of Blondie." Damon said. Stefan nodded, jogging away.

"You need my help?" Charlotte asked unconvinced.

"No. I just want to take care of Caroline, and then we can go to my bedroom." Damon said with a smirk. Charlotte laughed again.

"Just because you kissed me, doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you." she said as they made there way towards the parking lot. There was a blonde girl, Caroline, Charlotte asked bent over a guy who was quite limp.

"I'll take her, you take care of him. I can already smell the blood too much." Charlotte said, taking in shallow breaths. Damon walked straight up to Caroline, putting a hand on her shoulder and flinging her backwards. Charlotte caught her, locking her arms behind her.

"Is he dead?" Caroline asked, sobbing. Damon shook his head.

"No. You're lucky or the witch would have killed you." Damon said, smirking. "Thats where I can help you." Damon said walking over.

"How?" Caroline asked.

"I'll stake you. If Bonnie did it she would have set you on fire or done her painful mind trick." Damon said with a shrug.

"Damon, don't. God, I feel like I am babysitting you." Charlotte exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'd like to spank me, but first we have to take care of her." Damon said, gesturing to the sobbing vampire. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Damon, I _know _you don't really want to do that." Charlotte pointed out. "So don't. We can teach her." She said simply.

"Fine." Damon said, drawing the word out. "But if she exposes us, its yours and Stefan's and the Witch's and Elena's fault, not mine." he said, throwing he stake away.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DiSCLAiMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries!**

**writestyle: Thanks! I'm glad you think its interesting!**

**Damon'sQueenOfDarkness: Haha I liked that episode as well. And you know I adore Damon as well(:**

**And thanks to those wonderful readers that put this story on their favorites and alerts! **

**Umm, so here is Chapter Two. Enjoy and Review! **

_

* * *

_

Charlotte woke up the next morning, rolling over and hitting something next to her.

"Good morning." Damon said, leaning over to kiss her on the corner of the mouth. She tilted her head, kissing him square on the mouth. Damon was surprised once again, and pulled himself on top of her, his hands at her waist while her fingers twisted themselves in his hair. She pulled away just as he began lifting the t shirt she was wearing.

"Good morning." She said brightly, suddenly at the opposite side of the room searching through the drawers.

"It has been so far. We can make it continue." Damon called from the bed. Charlotte laughed.

"You still have it in your head that we are going to be sleeping together?" Charlotte asked him as she slipped into a pair of dark jeans. She put a blood red (no pun intended, she thought to herself with a small smile) top and her over-the-knee boots.

"I was hoping," he said, suddenly next to her. "That since you kissed me, twice in the last fourteen hours, it would lead to that." He said, putting his arms around her from behind and gently moving her long hair away from her neck, beginning to kiss her there.

"You're a good kisser. But just because I make out with you it doesn't mean that I'm sleeping with you." She said. She twisted around and pecked him on the lips, and then ran downstairs at vampire speed.

"Buon Giorno, Stefano." Charlotte greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Charlotte. Was Damon bothering you?" Stefan asked. Charlotte shook her head with an amused smile.

"He's a funny character Stefan. So where do you keep your blood?" Charlotte asked in a Transylvanian accent. Damon was standing next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"You drink human blood, too? I thought you were just kidding last night. You just keep getting sexier and sexier." Damon said.

"Thank you." Charlotte answered. Damon stared at her. Elena would have hit him or glared if he'd told her that. Damon turned to his brother.

"Stefan, why haven't we ever been introduced?" Damon asked, glaring at his younger brother as he got Charlotte a bag of blood. Stefan ignored him.

"So, Stefano, when do I get to meet Elena?" Charlotte asked. As if on queue she heard the front door open.

"Hi, you must be Elena. I've heard so much about you." Charlotte began, turning around. She stared at Elena for a moment before groaning.

"Seriously? Ah, hell." She shook her head, dejected.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked in surprise. Elena froze mid step in confusion.

"She looks like Katherine, you said? Well guess who else she looks a hell of a lot like? Patricia." She sighed, turning to Stefan.

"So, there's a third doppelganger?" Damon asked in confusion. Elena looked like she was about to faint.

"Nope. This means that your Katherine is my Patricia. Why does this not surprise me?" Charlotte asked no one in particular.

"Wait, Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asked in confusion. "And who are you, exactly?" Elena asked Charlotte.

"I'm Charlotte. Pleasure to meet you, Elena. I'm an old friend of Stefan's. And I'm going to be Damon's new girlfriend." Charlotte said cheerfully.

'What?" Stefan asked in surprise, while Damon moved his hands to her waist to pull her closer.

"Fine by me."

"Fake girlfriend, of course. Damon's not really boyfriend material." Charlotte added.

"I'm standing right here." Damon said, annoyed.

"And I'm sure you agree." She answered. Damon shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm obviously a vampire. I was turned two hundred and six years ago by "Patricia". Let's just say she had great plans for me. Anyway I lived with her on and off for around a little over a century when I finally got tired of her, and left for good. There's my life story summarized." Charlotte said with a bitter smiled. "I met Stefan around a century ago. We became friends. Then I was drawn back here. Now I know why. I'm here to help you kill the bitch." Charlotte said.

"You were drawn here?" Damon asked.

"As you saw last night I'm not your typical vampire." Charlotte answered ominously.

"Why are you going to be Damon's girlfriend?" Stefan asked, not at al pleased by the way Charlotte seemed so comfortable already around his older brother.

"Ah, my devious plan. So as I assume, after seeing last night and with my own experience, P— Katherine showed up unexpectedly, started her little game, and then disappeared." Charlotte said.

"That's exactly it." Damon said in surprise.

"Katherine lives for 'fun'. She can't stand it if people aren't feeling something, anything, towards her. She loves to be loved and hated. So that's also why I'm assuming that, from what you, Stefan, have told me in the past, she came back and confessed her love for one of you. I'm sure it was you, Stefan. She's pissed you found love with Elena, and totally stopped caring about her. Damon, on the other hand, has been pining after her still after all of these years. He is too easy. Stefan presents a challenge."

"I am not easy." Damon said in annoyance. Everyone ignored him.

"So you want to make her think that she's lost both brothers?" Elena asked.

"Yup. Draw the whore out and then stake her."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." Stefan said doubtfully.

"Yeah, I agree. Love the plan, but easy? I don't think so either." Damon said.

"Of course it won't be." Charlotte agreed, not the least bit fazed.

"You know Katherine loves games." Stefan warned.

"Exactly. We beat her at her own game. You all have your reasons for killing her, and I have mine. It's a win-win situation, clearly." Charlotte said with a shrug.

"Clearly, you are not sane of mind. Did I mention you keep getting sexier and sexier?" Damon asked, kissing her neck. Stefan cleared his throat, causing Damon to smirk.

"Hey, what's this?" Damon asked suddenly, fingering something on her neck.

"Nothing." Charlotte said abruptly, adjusting her sweater to hide the mark. She was suddenly pinned against the wall by Stefan. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Stefan, you know I'm stronger, right? I don't eat bunnies for breakfast." Charlotte told him. Behind them Damon turned to Elena who was wearing a shocked expression.

"Isn't she lovely?" He asked her.

"What have you been up to lately?" Stefan asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Parties."

"Tell me the truth."

"You want to know the truth? I've been traveling around shutting down vampire clubs. There have a few popping up. Not many, just a handful, but dangerous nonetheless." She said, and Stefan let her go, stepping back.

"Wait, they're for real? I thought they were just a rumor." Damon commented.

"Well they're not." Charlotte said, walking over to the fridge and getting another bag of blood.

"What are vampire clubs?" Elena asked in confusion.

"They're elite clubs for vamps. Easy enough to get in if you're not a new vampire who'll mess everything up, hard to get away from. Vamps band together to get their own clubs. All kind of stuff goes down there. It's sick, what they've done to people there. There's dancing and things, and then there's all the food. The bar has your everyday alcoholic drinks, and then your not so average beverages. Bloody Marys? Emphasis on the bloody. They have freaking iced blood mochas, for crying out loud. They're taking things to a whole new level." Charlotte said with a shake of her head.

"And you've been shutting these clubs down?" Stefan asked in concern. "It sounds dangerous—" he began.

"Yeah, much more dangerous if you're human. Anyway, I kick ass." She said, smirking.

"So what's with the bite mark? Why didn't you heal?" Damon teased. Charlotte glared at him.

"Well excuse me if I attack a coven of a dozen vampires and come out with a bite. But they're dead." She said with a triumphant smile as she crossed her arms.

"Doesn't explain the bite mark." Damon said with a smirk.

"Torture. Before I attacked the coven I was "kidnapped". It was how I got in. I pissed them off and they gabbed me. This," she said, pointing to the bite mark, "Is one of their torture methods. They tie you up with vervain soaked rope, and then bite you. As I'm sure you know, vampire bites hurt like hell. Add a few drops of vervain, and well, I'm sure you get the point." She said, downing the bag of blood she had been holding.

"A few of these and I'll be good for all sorts of things." She said with a seductive smile towards Damon.

"Then drink up." Damon said, returning the smile.

"Charlotte, what are you going to do now?" Stefan asked.

"Damon's going to show me Mystic Falls, and then I will assume the persona of Damon's new girlfriend." Charlotte said as she drained her second blood bag.

"Fine. Just be careful. Elena and I are going out. We have to go talk to Bonnie about Caroline." Stefan said as he and Elena left. Elena was still majorly confused. Charlotte turned to Damon.

"Come on, favorite fake boyfriend." She told him. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmm, I could get used to this." She murmured against his lips. Damon took advantage of her open mouth to slide his tongue in, exploring her mouth. She let him, teasing him with her own tongue. She finally pulled away much to Damon's disappointment.

"Stefan's gone for now. We can go up to my bedroom. You'd be surprised by the things I can do in a short amount of time." Damon told her, kissing further down her neck.

"I'm sure that would be fun, but _I'm _not quite that easy." She told him. "I just happen to think you're really hot and a great kisser." She pecked him once more on the lips, and then grabbed his hand. "Show me the wonders of Mystic Falls."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Only Charlotte and the other new characters!**

**Damon'sQueenOfDarkness: So would I! Damon is just, wow. :D**

**writestyle: thanks!**

**So here is the next chapter... enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

That night Stefan came up to her bedroom while Damon was in his own room. It was the first chance he'd had to talk to her alone.

"Want to go hunting?" He asked her. She looked up from the journal she was writing in, considering him.

"Sure." She answered, sliding her hand over the journal. It went blank and she threw it down. Stefan didn't bother to ask her what it was. She always seemed to be very in touch with the supernatural and the things she discovered and knew never ceased to amaze him. "I'll watch you eat squirrels." She said, running ahead of him and out the house at vampire speed. Stefan followed her, and they ran through the woods in silence for a while. Stefan quickly took down a deer and began feeding.

"Hungry?" He asked her. She shook her head with a small smile.

"Already ate."

"Charlotte," Stefan began, wiping his mouth. "You do realize that Damon is my brother, the brother I told you about?" He asked her.

"Of course; he's your elder badass brother." She answered. She didn't want to get into this conversation with Stefan.

"So you remember that I told you that he's not like us?" Stefan continued. Charlotte let out a bitter laugh.

"Like us? Damon and I are more alike than you and I are, Stefan." She reminded, leaning against a tree.

"What I mean is that he's dangerous." He answered.

"Yes, and so am I. could snap at any moment and kill the entire town this very night. But I won't, and neither has Damon." She said, defending the elder Salvatore. Stefan watched her curiously.

"Why are you so protective of him?"

"Empathy's a bitch." She shrugged. "I get more emotional about some things. Point is, karma, fate, destiny, call it what you will, has plans for me to help Damon. I can feel what he feels, and you don't know the half of it. You think you know him, but you only know what he wants you to know. Let's just say I've been there, but I didn't have anyone." She told him, her expression serious.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stefan asked, his voice and expression so sincere that Charlotte's gaze softened.

"No. I like him, Stefan. He's funny." She said.

"You guys _are_ alike." Stefan admitted with a small smile.

"And he _is_ to die-for sexy!" She added with a grin. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised you think that?" Stefan asked, shaking his head. Charlotte giggled.

"Maybe it's a Salvatore thing. All women will crush on both brothers at least once in their living or undead lives." She said, laughing as they walked back to the boarding house.

"I hope not." Stefan said, his brooding expression set back in place. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Stefano. I had a little crush on you back when I met you. It wasn't that big a deal. Now you're my over protective brother." She made a face at that last sentence.

"That's not what I was worried about." Stefan said. Charlotte understood.

"Lei non e come Katherine." She's not like Katherine. Charlotte said softly.

"Lo so." I know. Stefan sighed. "I guess I'm worrying too much."

"You are. But you wouldn't be Stefan if you weren't brooding. I think its all part of the appeal." Charlotte said as they reached the boarding house.

"That's odd, you're always making fun of my 'brooding'." Stefan said, smiling.

"Yes, and you could have pretended I was being serious." Charlotte said stepped inside. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go make out with your delicious brother." She said with a smirk. Stefan shook his head once more at his friend as she disappeared up the stairs.

Charlotte walked into her room to find Damon sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I heard that, you know." Damon said, grinning as she stepped closer.

"Good. Then you know what I want." Charlotte told him, pushing him back on the bed. She pulled herself on top of him so that she was straddling him.

"Just know," She said as he placed his hands at her thighs. "that that's all that's happening tonight." She told him, unbuttoning his shirt. Before Damon could retort anything she pressed her lips to his.

Damon stared at the woman that slept peacefully next to him. She astounded him. For one, she would make out with him and kiss him but she wouldn't have sex with him. Now that was a first. Second, she would openly admit that she found him attractive. She wasn't like Elena. Charlotte was so much more adventurous, yet she wasn't like Katherine. This brought him to reason number three.

Charlotte was fun and exciting, but she wasn't bad. She was actually good. They'd only met what, yesterday? And it was clear that she was one of those do gooders. Damon was turned on by this fact for some reason.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Charlotte asked as she opened her eyes to find Damon watching her.

"You're the mind reader." He answered. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"I am not a mind reader. Sometimes I'm an empath, when I can control it; that's how I can sometimes 'read minds'." She told him.

"Then what am I feeling now?" He asked her curiously.

"Well," Charlotte paused as she focused. "You're feeling confused and hungry." She said as she began tracing patterns onto his bare chest with her index finger. She groaned, suddenly, and Damon found her on top of him. "And you're turned on." She said as she kissed him, hard. She groaned once more, and then detached their mouths. Damon sat up so that Charlotte was sitting in his lap.

"What?" He asked her once he had regained his breath. She had caught him by surprise once more. Charlotte bit her lip.

"It's not only my emotions I have to keep in check. As vampires, you know we feel emotions magnified. I, on the other hand, also feel the emotions of others around me. Sometimes they affect me too." She told him. He nodded in understanding, which quickly turned into a smirk.

"Then I bet you can't be tamed in bed with another vampire such as myself." Damon whispered seductively in her ear. Charlotte shivered.

"Don't tax my restraint, Damon." She said, pecking him on the lips. She got out of bed, realizing that she was only wearing a tank top and her undergarments. She looked at Damon questioningly. He shrugged.

"You were fine with it last night." He said with a grin.

"Of course I was." Charlotte muttered pulling Damon's shirt on. She went downstairs at vampire speed, pausing as she saw three people sitting down in the living room.

"Morning." She said, casually slipping the bag of blood she held behind her back.

"Hey, Charlotte. This is Alaric Saltzman. He's a history teacher and he knows about vampires." Elena told her with a certain look on her face. Alaric gave her a small wave, not quite looking at her either. Stefan was glaring at her.

"Charlotte did you—," Stefan began, but she quickly interrupted him.

"Noo," she said, drawing the word out. "I did not sleep with him, Stefan. So what's going on?" She asked, sitting down in an armchair just as Damon came down the stairs.

"You're here. Perfect." Damon said to Alaric as he lifted Charlotte off the armchair and onto his lap.

"I am. What do you need me for?" Alaric asked.

"I want to see Isobel's research. We need you to get into her office at Duke." Damon told him.

"Why is that?" Alaric asked, surprised.

"I want to know what the Lockwood's are." He said simply. "Stefan agrees; they're not human. I want to find out what they are."

Alaric agreed, and Elena also said she would go, explaining that she wanted to see her birth mother's research.

"I'll stay here and help Stefan teach Caroline how to hunt." Charlotte said as they all stood up. "Hey Damon, can you help me pick out something to wear?" She asked him, pulling him upstairs.

"You want me to dress you?" Damon asked, grinning as they reached her room.

"No. You should try apologizing to Elena." She told him. He gave her a blank stare. "You feel guilty for something you did towards Elena." She explained.

"I thought you said you could only sometimes feel emotions." Damon said in dismay.

"I seem very attuned to you. So what happened?" She asked him.

"Katherine pissed me off." He said simply, and Charlotte nodded her head, not prying any further.

"Understood." She quickly changed, and then walked back downstairs. Elena and Stefan had already gone to her house while Alaric waited for them downstairs.

"Ready to go, guys?" Alaric asked the pair. They all climbed into his car and he drove to them to Elena's house. Elena and Stefan were waiting outside of the house, saying their goodbyes. Damon watched them, studying them as he got out of the car. He took Charlottes hand and looked at her intently.

"Yeah, Damon?" Charlotte asked in surprise.

"I'm trying to do this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. So the brooding thing, is it just a Stefan thing or part of it." Damon asked, smirking at his younger brother. Elena glared at him, and then turned to kiss Stefan passionately. Charlotte bit her lip in surprise as she felt a wave of hurt emit from Damon and the sudden urge to slap Elena.

"So I'll see you later." Charlotte said, kissing him on the lips. She felt Damon's mood lighten instantly, and made a mental note of it as Damon threw her a rare smile and climbed into the car. She waved good by as they left and then she turned to Stefan.

"That wasn't very nice." She scolded. Stefan widened his eyes innocently.

"I didn't do anything."

"You know what Damon's problem is? He doesn't feel wanted. First Katherine, and now Elena. He's been rejected by both after thinking that they had feelings for him when really they wanted you." Charlotte grumbled.

"I doubt Damon feels that way..." Stefan said uncomfortably.

"Let's just go and teach Caroline how to hunt Bambi." Charlotte said, going to sit in Stefan's car. Yesterday he and Elena had gotten Bonnie to make Caroline a ring. Charlotte glanced at her own lapis lazuli ring. The blue stone sat in a silver band that was engraved with many designs. She both hated and loved the ring just as she both hated and loved the witch who had crafted it for her.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the vampire diaries, obviously. **

**Damon'sSexyVampChick: Haha, definitely! making out with Damon Salvatore would not be a problem! **

**writestyle: Here you go!**

**Sonny13: Thanks so much! Charlotte is a pretty interesting character, and she still has to develop... anywho, here is your chapter! **

**

* * *

**

Stefan and Charlotte went to pick up Caroline, and Caroline shuffled into the backseat of Stefan's car.

"Thanks for not letting Damon stake me." Caroline said quietly. Charlotte looked back at the new vampire, studying her.

"Damon wasn't really going to stake you." Charlotte told her as she turned around again. They rode in silence to the woods, and then they all stepped out and Stefan began instructing Caroline how to hunt rabbits.

Charlotte watched lazily from a tree, so at ease that she reminded Stefan of a predatory cat.

"Why aren't you hunting?" Caroline called up to her.

"I don't do the whole animal thing if I can help it." Charlotte said, dropping down to the ground.

"Show off." Caroline muttered.

"I can hear you. I'm a vampire too, remember?" Charlotte smirked. "Listen, I have some stuff to do, so I'll catch you guys later." She said, beginning to walk away.

"She's like a female version of Damon." Caroline whispered to Stefan.

"I heard that as well." Charlotte said, tossing another smirk over her shoulder before leaving at vampire speed. She came across a party, and stopped for a drink. _Boring. _She thought to herself as she ran to the boarding house for a better alcohol selection. She walked around, stopping by Damon's bedroom. The house was empty, and she went into his bedroom to try and understand Damon. It seemed that even though she was pretty attuned to his moods and feelings, he was able to cover up his deepest emotions.

She laid down on his bed, her scotch in hand. His silky black sheets smelled like him, she noticed. This was of help for what she wanted to do. She focused on Damon, on his feelings. She was there for a surprisingly long time before she began to feel any of Damon's previous emotions. She growled at the sudden pain she felt, her vampiric features showing. Her phone rang, and she struggled to pull herself together.

"Yeah?" She managed to gasp out.

"Charlotte, are you alright? Where are you?" Stefan asked in concern. Charlotte shook her head. "I'm fine, at your place. What's up?" She asked him.

"You need to stay there. Elena just called. They found out that there really are werewolves, and their bites can kill us." Stefan said, sounding hurried. Charlotte stood upright.

"Are you guys still in the forest?" she asked, standing up and walking downstairs.

"Yes but I want you to stay put—" Stefan began but Charlotte hung up, running straight to where they had been earlier. It took her a half minute to find where they were, and she got there just as Caroline was pushed to the ground. She whimpered as a wolf snapped at her that was standing on her.

"Caroline!" Stefan exclaimed. Charlotte crouched down and then sprang, pushing the wolf off of Caroline. Stefan grabbed Caroline, pulling her away just as Tyler came into the clearing. Charlotte had her knees bent once more, tense as she tried to anticipate who the wolf was going to attack.

"NO!" Tyler yelled, and the wolf turned to him and then stared at him. It turned around, running away. Charlotte straightened herself out and walked over to Tyler.

"Does someone know the big bad wolf?" She asked, not waiting for an answer as she grabbed his jaw and turned him to face her.

"You don't remember anything. You were walking around making sure… making sure that everyone was gone from the party and you found Matt and Caroline. Matt was attacked by some animal, and you helped them out. They're fine now and now you're going to go home." Charlotte said, letting go of him. She turned to Caroline.

"Go and take care of Matt. Have your story fit what I just told Tyler." Charlotte said. Caroline nodded running back to Matt with a determined expression.

"How did you know about Matt?" Stefan asked. Charlotte laughed.

"Its not one of my things. I ran past him, smelt the blood, guessed what happened. Caroline is going to need a wee bit more practice." Charlotte said. Stefan sighed.

"She's still a newborn." Stefan agreed.

"So we have five vampires; 1 veggie vampire, you, 1 newborn vampire, Caroline, 1 horny vampire, Damon, 1 freakish vampire, me, and one bitchy psycho vampire, Katherine." Charlotte said, ticking them off her fingers. "Next we have 1 werewolf, Mason, 1 could-be-werewolf, Tyler. But wait, there's more. We also have a witch, Bonnie, a doppelganger, Elena, and a town full of believers. Am I missing anything?" Charlotte asked Stefan as she took his arm and they began to walk in the general direction of the boarding house. Stefan chuckled.

"Alaric Saltzman."

"Right, history teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Charlotte said. "Bonnie, though, I swear that girl needs to get over her issues and join us already in our fight against this town's problems. She was seriously about to set Damon on fire at the carnival."

"Bonnie has gone through a lot. She lost her grandmother, she has these powers to deal with, and she blames Damon for most of these things." Stefan said soothingly. Charlotte snorted.

"Ah, yes, because Caroline isn't a newborn vampire who was turned against her will by a psychopath, and she doesn't live with her mother, the sheriff and vampire hunter. Elena isn't with a vampire whose ex girlfriend, also her doppelganger, is trying to torture her. You—"

"Alright, I understand. When did you get so sarcastic?" Stefan asked.

"About a century before you were even turned. Catch me if you can!" She teased, speeding away.

Charlotte walked upstairs and into her room to find Damon lying on her bed wearing a dejected expression.

"Hey, you." She said, jumping down next to him. He gave her a sad smile, and Charlotte laid down next to him, placing small kisses on his jugular. "You want to talk about it?" She asked him. He was quiet for a time, and then he leaned on his side so that he was facing her.

"I tried apologizing to Elena. She really hates me now. But… she manipulated me, and I realized that she's a lot more like Katherine than I had thought." He said quietly. Charlotte nodded, fingering the whole in his shirt.

"What happened?"

"Got shot with a crossbow," He said absentmindedly, staring into her eyes. "What is it about you that makes me trust you?" Damon asked her. "I don't do trust," he continued. "and the rare times I do, it takes a while to achieve it. But not you. Why?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but it's probably the same reason that I seem to trust you." She shrugged. "Sometimes its not about how long you've known a person, sometimes it's about feel and impression." She told him. Don't worry about it too much. There have been other people who have tried to figure me out, and it doesn't end well for most of them." She said. It wasn't a threat, but more like a warning. Damon nodded, understanding.

"Were you in my bed today? Your scent was all over it." He asked her, smirking.

"Yes. I missed you so much I had to go in your bed. All I could think about was you." She told him sarcastically. "Speaking of your bed, I'm sleeping there tonight. I like your silky sheets." She told him standing up.

"My bed, my rules." Damon said, grinning.

"You wish, Salvatore." She said as they walked into his room for the night.

* * *

**Please, please, please review, with a shirtless Damon on top?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DiSCLAiMeR: I do not own el Vampire Diaries!**

**So i haven't reviewed in forever, and I apologize. I just wanted to take a short break and watch a few episodes and see how everything would pan out so I could plan things out. I have some things figured, other things not so much. anywho, here are the replies to your reviews!**

**WWE-Little-Angel: sorry it took a while, but here it is!**

**Daddy's Lil HeartBreaker: I sort of accidentally said 'please pretty please with a shirtless Damon on top?' at school, and my friend, Damon turned around and was like, 'wow, i never knew you felt that way!' haha i was blushing. lol yeah, i agree, Damon needs a girl to be all over him. Just not Katherine, and not Elena. **

**DimFishLovesParamore: haha, i wish to sleep in Damon's bed aaalll the time too! lol. Charlotte makes me laugh. lol**

* * *

Charlotte woke up alone. It surprised her that she was surprised that she had woken up alone. Over the past few days she had gotten so used to Damon's presence… Charlotte got up, going to the restroom to wash up. She showered and then changed into a pair of jeans, red converse, and an off the shoulder grey top.

She walked downstairs and took some blood from the freezer. Her hunger satiated, she left the house, running fast enough so that human's couldn't see her as she ran around Mystic Falls. She was trying to catch Katherine's scent. It was there, at the Grill, around Elena's house, and a few others. Caroline's house too, Charlotte noted. She would have to keep an eye out for Blondie. Either Katherine had been checking up on her newest turn, or she was using her. She paused in the woods, feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

"Pronto?" She greeted, as she brought the phone to her ear. Damon laughed at the other end of the line.

"Buon giorno, Carlota. Come va?" Damon asked in flawless Italian.

"You sound very sexy when speaking Italian, you know that?" Charlotte asked him, grinning into the phone.

"I could say the same about you. Come back to the boarding house so I can hear you speak in person." Damon said seductively, hanging up. She was there five minutes later.

"What took so long?" Damon asked her.

"I had to run out of town for my Starbucks coffee." She said innocently, holding up the steaming cup. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Come on, girlfriend. We're going hunting for dog." Damon told her, putting an arm around her shoulder as he led her outside and held the car door open for her.

"I prefer a healthy _human_ diet. You know, it puts that pep in your step." She said as they got into the car. "And raw animal meat always gives me a heavy feeling in my stomach afterwards." Charlotte told him as he drove.

"When would you have to eat raw animal meat?" he asked her.

"Sometimes animals must do as animals." She replied with a shrug. Damon didn't understand what she meant.

"I meant Mason Lockwood. He's—"

"Cute." Charlotte cut in. Damon shot her a look. "And so is Tyler, and Jeremy, and that kid, Matt. The history teacher isn't bad either." Charlotte continued. "Katherine might mess with any of these guys." She said thoughtfully. "Sorry. What were you saying? I'll explain when you're done."

"I was saying that he's probably a werewolf. I want to find out. I told Ric to tell Jenna—that's Elena's aunt—to have a little get together. Me and you, her and Ric, and of course, Mason." Damon told her. Charlotte nodded in understanding.

"Fine. But the guys. I think Mason is fine 'cause he's a werewolf or at least we think, and he probably has an eye out for Tyler. Caroline broke up with Matt to keep him safe, but I know she still secretly looks after him. Ric is a hunter and can defend himself. Jeremy… I need to watch him." Charlotte concluded as they got out of the car.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Like you don't know. The kid needs guidance. I'm going to help him." Charlotte answered as Damon walked up to her, his lips barely touching hers.

"I must say I am a little jealous… you didn't include me on your list." Damon told her.

"I said they were cute." Charlotte said, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck. "I think you are unbelievably gorgeous and undeniably sexy." She said, pressing her lips to his. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Someone cleared their throat and they looked up.

"Its only us out here. You guys don't have to pretend." Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked, locking his fingers with Charlotte's. Suddenly Caroline looked doubtful, and she grabbed Elena's hand, dragging her inside the house.

"Um, Charlotte, you can come in." Elena called over her shoulder, not looking at Damon.

"Huh. She really is pissed." Charlotte observed.

"Yeah, but I don't really care." Damon said, leading her inside the house and into the kitchen.

"Charlotte, this is Elena's lovely aunt, Jenna." Damon said, introducing them. The girls shook hands and Jenna eyed Damon skeptically.

"Charlotte's your…?" She asked.

"My girlfriend. As of after the porch incident." Damon added, remembering his kiss-with-Katherine-who-Jenna-thought-was-Elena-and-so-she-now-hated-him-for.

"Oh. Well good luck." Jenna said to Charlotte, leaving the room.

"I think she's pissed at you too." Charlotte stage whispered to Damon.

"I think so too." Damon agreed, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Mason Lockwood." Mason said, extending his hand to Charlotte.

"I'm Charlotte, and this is Damon." Charlotte said, shaking his hand.

"Damon Salvatore? I've heard a lot of great things about you." Mason said, shaking Damon's hand. Damon's eyes widened for a moment in surprise.

"Really? Because I'm a dick." Damon said. Charlotte shook her head, letting out a small smile. They all went out to the living room, were they began to chat with Jenna and Alaric and Mason. Elena and Caroline were in Elena's room, talking about something.

* * *

"Is it weird not having Damon all over you?" Caroline asked Elena as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Come on, Caroline. I am so relieved. Now I can focus on Stefan and—"

"And being jealous." Caroline finished for her.

"What? I told you. I'm glad Damon has someone to pretend go out with." Elena told Caroline.

"No. About Stefan and Charlotte. I mean come on, they knew each other way back when and something had to of happen between the two." Caroline mused. Elena stared at her friend in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, its just that, and I'm telling you this because I care, but the other day I was with her and she was on the phone and she was like, 'Kay, I love you broody'. Who else could she have been talking to?" Caroline asked her. Elena opened her mouth a few times, but she didn't know what to say. She knew Stefan loved her, but what about this Charlotte girl?

"What if she's back for Stefan, too?" Elena asked Caroline.

"Then you just might have two exes of his out take him from you." Caroline shrugged. Elena stared at her friend. She wasn't being very helpful.

"Um, okay. I'm going to go to the boarding house, so…" Elena said, grabbing her keys.

"No, wait!" Caroline exclaimed. Katherine was going to kill her, for real this time. "How about I drive you instead?" she asked hopefully.

"Okay, thanks." Elena agreed, grabbing her stuff.

* * *

Charlotte shook hear head, holding back the laughter as Damon and Mason exchanged innuendos. Suddenly Damon stiffened next to her, and the entertainment that had been showing across his face disappeared. She could feel anger, disappointment, and resentment coming off of him, but before she could delve too far into his emotions Caroline and Elena came down, both girls with a mixture of louder than usual emotions. Elena's eyes connected with her own and Charlotte felt sadness and that she was scared of losing something… someone? Caroline instead was radiating guilt. They left though, leaving Charlotte confused.

"Refills, anyone?" Charlotte asked. Jenna and Alaric agreed, and Damon stood up to help her.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked Damon as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm great, thanks for asking." Damon said sarcastically.

"Than what's with the random angriness? Empath, remember?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm just angry that Mason found out what we are so quickly." Damon said, shrugging. Charlotte could tell he was carefully shielding his emotions from her.

"You're lying." She said. It wasn't an accusation or anything. She was just stating a fact.

"I am. But I was thinking, we should go out on a date." Damon said casually as he refilled the cups they were supposed to be refilling.

"Like a real date?" Charlotte asked him in surprise. Damon nodded. "Yes. Unless you're interested in someone else."

"I'm not, its just that, has anyone ever told you that you might be bipolar?" Charlotte asked. Damon smirked.

"I may have been told that once or twice." He agreed. Charlotte laughed.

"Bipolar or not, I would love to go out on a date with you." She said, smiling. Just then Mason walked in, carrying in some plates. He placed them on the counter, and then turned to Damon and Charlotte.

"Look, you guys can stop with the whole innuendos thing. I know what you guys are, and you guys know what I am. Let's just call a truce, alright?" Mason asked, holding his hand out to Damon.

"Yeah, of course man." Damon said shaking his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Damon walked out of the Grill, wanting to punch Stefan. First he had taken Katherine away from him, then Elena, and now Charlotte. Which was pretty stupid, because after Elena Damon had come to an understanding with himself; he would not like any woman anymore than just as a friend or frenemy or whatever he, Elena, the witch, and Blondie were. But of course Charlotte showed up, very hot and very understanding of his feelings and whatnot. But after listening to the exchange between Caroline and Elena, he knew that Charlotte was just using him to get to Stefan.

"Bad day?" a voice said, and Damon turned to see Katherine fall into step with him. Damon smirked at her.

"Bad century." He said, stopping to look at her.

"Aw, what's wrong, Damon? Trouble in paradise?" she asked.

"Well, I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my reputation." Damon shrugged.

"No, you really aren't." Katherine said thoughtfully. "I thought you were supposed to be the brother who got all the girls." Katherine said, smirking.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Damon said, innocently.

"So you haven't found out yet that our dear Charlotte is in love with Stefan?"

"Oh, that. Well I don't really care, or I wouldn't do this," Damon said, grabbing Katherine and kissing her at the exact moment that Charlotte walked out of the Grill.

Charlotte stepped out of the Grill, looking for Damon. She was worried about him, and he had just stabbed Mason. But when she saw him, she saw him kissing Katherine. She felt something in her drop, and she turned around walking straight into the woods.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
